dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 306
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Yet I saw them both die before my very eyes! They were surrounded with that blue aura! And I did it to them, I know it! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Superman: "The Great Superman Impersonation!" | Synopsis1 = Clark Kent is kidnapped by a Latin American general to serve as a double for Superman in a plot to assassinate his country's president. | StoryTitle2 = Supergirl: "The Maid of Doom!" | Synopsis2 = Supergirl is given a mission from the U.N. to deliver messages of peace to three hostile worlds. One of those worlds is the planet Mutor, ruled by a race of shape-shifters called Plasmos. Back on Earth, Supergirl approaches Streaky and Krypto and they appear to die when they are touched by Kara, surrounded with a strange blue glow. Horrified, Kara deduces she must have picked up some odd form of radiation poisoning while in space. Supergirl heads to the Fortress but she cannot find a cause or a cure. After accidentally killing Mxypztlk and Comet, and watching their bodies vanish, Supergirl decides to banish herself to the past so everyone is safe from her. Then Superman shows up and convinces her to banish herself to the Phantom Zone until a cure is found. Kal tells Kara to fly to the Fortress and go back with the Phantom Zone Projector. Superman sends his cousin to the Zone, and then he reveals he is not Superman. He is Sklor, a Mutorian secret agent sent to prepare Earth for conquest by eliminating Supergirl and Superman. First, imitating Supergirl, Sklor tricked Superman, Krypto, Streaky, Comet, and the Kandorians into going to the 40th Century. Then he imitated Superman, Krypto, Streaky, Comet, and Mr. Mxyzptlk in succession, and pretended to die and glow blue when Supergirl touched him to convince her she has gained the "touch of death" for super-beings. Back on Mutor, the Plasmos are planning their attack when Supergirl arrives and reveals she was never banished to the Zone: she figured their whole scheme out and decided to play along. Seeing their best agent was outwitted by one of the champions of Earth, the Plasmos agree to sign a peace treaty and abandon war forever. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * General Pedro Valdez Other Characters: * President Juan Moro * Manuel Baetza Items: * Green Kryptonite | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * (phony) * Agent Sklor (A Plasmo from Mutor) Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Locations: * * Planet Mutor * Mole World * Planet Erg * Items: * | Notes = * "The Maid of Doom!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = * "The Great Superman Impersonation" ** At the end of the story, Superman uses a one-off power of kissing Lois Lane to wipe her memory of his true identity. This power is also used in the 1980 film Superman II. ** This story happens at Christmastime, although that is not important to the plot. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas